I Love You
by DestinyLoveHope
Summary: I Love You. Three words that usually make someone's world but those same three words brought mine to an end.  Mainly Chad life but has Sonny.  First fanfic so please review :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad :( anyways plse review :)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC sadly :( oh and NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! :)**

**Prologue**  
November 27, 2010  
It was a Friday night and everyone was outside partying, having fun, going on dates, chilling with friends, etc.  
All except for one boy who was sitting on the bath tub in his bathroom with a razor to his arm. He didn't choose to be like, this it just happened. He didn't want to be like this but it did. He wishes he could go back and change everything that happened but he can't.  
Now all he can do is bear the pain that comes from the razor praying it drains that pain that's in his heart. He prays and prays and as he cuts himself, he feels the pain searing through his arm but he doesn't feel the pain his heart.  
Only for a second though.  
Only for a second can he not feel the pain in his heart but after that second it all comes flooding back. He cuts himself again hoping that this time when the pain in his arm goes away that it will take the pain in his heart too.  
Cut.  
It doesn't work. Blood is pouring, it's all over the bathtub but he doesn't care. He figures that, that is enough cutting for the day seeing as it doesn't seem to work but he will try again tomorrow on the other arm praying once again that it will heal him of the pain in his heart.  
He turns on the tap and watches the blood get washed away but for him he isn't seeing his blood get washed away, he is seeing his life, his once happy life, slowly going down the drain. With each drop of blood goes a part of his life, he's not bothered because of the fact that his life was already taken from him.  
But as he does this, for a split second he wonders, Chad Dylan Cooper wonders if he will ever be the same again.

**Like it? Don't like it? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's thnx so much to those of you that reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! 3 Also I changed the Prologue to chapter 1 and this is chapter 2. Srry for the change but hope you like this chapter. Please review **

**Chapter 2**

November 28, 2010

Chad woke up to a pitch black room with no sunlight not knowing what time it is. He was pretty sure it was morning though but he wasn't sure, in fact he barely knew the time of day anymore. Ever since "the incident" he never likes to have his windows open anymore. He hates the sun. He hates it so much almost as much as he hates "Her". But that's just the problem he hates "Her." He hates what she did to him, he hates her personality, he hates how he fell for her, he hates everything about her but the thing he hates the most about "Her" is that he loves her. Yes, he loves her and what sucks he that he still does. He loved her more than he loved himself but that wasn't enough. It never was. He wished he wasn't stupid enough to fall for it but he did. He wishes every day that he could hate her but every time his love for her takes over. He sits up looking completely lost but don't worry about him this happens every morning. He wakes up not knowing where he is or who he is but as soon as it comes, it goes. The memories come flooding back and he wishes he could feel lost again. Knowing nothing is going to change he gets up to go to the bathroom and take a shower. However don't think he is turning the lights on. No way is he turning the lights on, he takes a bath in the dark, the darkness that has seemed to overcome his body and soul. He comes out dressed in black and dark bags out of his eyes. There used to be a time when he used to care about his looks. He loved his looks; he always thought he was the hottest of the whole world. Now, he feels like a piece of shit. He hasn't talked to anyone for almost 8 months, which is why he was beyond surprised when his doorbell rang.

Bzzzzz… Bzzzzz….

Chad cautiously walks up to his door and slowly opens the door. He's scared. He is scared that if he opens that door someone will come in and break him once again. Nevertheless, he opens the door and there standing with an envelope in their hands was the mail man.

"Delivery for umm Mr. Cooper," the mailman says looking at his clipboard.

"Uhhh… th-th-that's me," stutters Chad.

"Sign here." Chad carefully takes the pen from the guy and signs the board.

"Thank you have a nice day Mr. Cooper."

Chad closes the door and eyes the envelope. It was a really fancy envelope that was yellow and brown with a really pretty pattern on it. Chad gently opened the envelope handling it as if him looking at it would cause it to break. He removed the card inside, read the title and immediety dropped it as if it were on fire. He frantically started to walk away from it until he hit a wall. Chad broke down. He started to cry all because of "Her" again. On the card written in beautiful writing was

Sonny Monroe

Weds

Nickolas Baker

**Love it? Hate it? Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own sonny with a chance. (This is for the other chapter too cause I think I forgot to put it in chapter 2)**

**Anyways sorry for the long wait I went on vacation for a while and was unable to write. Now I'm back and here is the chapter. Hope you all had a merry Christmas **

**Chapter 3**

July 4, 2009

It was a beautiful summer morning, with the sun shining bright and the temperature being just right. Everyone was outside enjoying this beautiful weather while it lasted with the exception of Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad instead was in his bed sleeping.

"Chad! Get up," yelled an exasperated Sonny Monroe.

Chad on the other hand just turned over, took a pillow and put it over his head trying to block out a very annoying Sonny.

"CHAD!" Sonny yelled but once again he didn't get up. So she went, no barged, into his room and frantically tried to wake him up only this time it worked.

"UGH! Munroe, why can't you just let me sleep!"

Sonny shook her head and replied "because it is 10:30 a.m. and you got to be at the studio by 11."

"WHAT?" Chad shot up from his bed and made a beeline straight for the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up Monroe! It takes time to get my hair perfect!"

Sonny just shook her head and walked out leaving Chad to his freaking out however little did Chad know that today was the 4th of July.

Sonny and Chad are living together in a beautiful penthouse located in the middle of L.A. No, they are not married and no, they are not a couple but they are friends. Somehow after their shows ended and they managed to somewhat get along and eventually become great maybe even best friends. How they had become friends was a mystery to everyone including them but they managed to make it work. Somewhere along the line they decided to get a place together and since Sonny's mom moved back to Wisconsin and Chad's where travelling, they were more than happy to oblige. They still have their usual fine, fine, good, good fights but hey they wouldn't be Sonny and Chad without them.

Chad had finally came out of his room shirtless and was about to go find himself a shirt to go to work to when his phone went off.

"BZZZZZ!" Chad got his phone off the counter and saw what was on the screen. It was a reminder that he didn't have work today because it was the 4th of July.

"SONNY!"

"Sorry Chad I have an emergency. Nickolas (Nick) is taking me out to lunch today and I have no idea what to wear!"

When Chad heard this he sent a glare towards Sonny while saying with gritted teeth, "You woke me up early on my holiday to help you pick what to wear!"

"Yep," Sonny smiled innocently.

"Ughh Fine!"

"Yay," Sony said why running over to Chad and giving him a big hug. Chad just chuckled slightly and hugged back.

"So Munroe let's see the clothes."

Sonny went through many, many clothes showing each one to Chad while taking his opinion on the dress. Chad being the great friend he is gave his opinion on each one. Finally Sonny picked a beautiful white strapless sundress that was not too long and not too short in fact it was about the length of her knee. It was perfect. She was going to her 1 year anniversary lunch with her 1 year boyfriend Nickolas.

Sonny and Nick had met during a party and they just hit it off. Don't get me wrong Nick knows that Sonny and Chad are living together and he is not too thrilled about it. He tries not to think about it but sometimes it's like a monster that is creeping in the back of his mind constantly reminding him about them. Nick knows it is just his mind playing with him but sometimes he can't help but agree with the monster because he sees it too. Yes he loves her yet somehow He knows that they both once had a thing for each other and even though they don't think they do now there is still this undeniable connection between them. He puts that thought in the back of his mind while he gets ready to do one of the hardest things he will ever do in his life. With that in mind he heads off to go the restaurant to meet Sonny.

**Thanks so much for being patient with me guys and waiting for this chapter. I will get the next one out to you real soon. I know this one is not that good it is more of a starter thing. Oh and be sure to look at the date at the beginning of each chapter, those are really important. **

**Thanks again and have a Happy New Year!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review **


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

I absolutely hate author notes but I had to let you guys know what is taking so long on updating the next chapter on my story. I really apologize for the delay I really do. I was lying on my bed one night getting ready to go to sleep when I suddenly had the perfect way to end the story. So the next morning I got on my laptop and just started writing. So the point is I wrote the last chapter of the story but I am still kinda blocked on the middle. I need to know how to make the story longer and interesting. If I just wrote it right now it would be like 6 or 7 chapters long in total and I really don't want that. So just be a little patient with me because I also have school starting tomorrow so I will be a tad busy but don't worry I am working on the next chapter (trying). I will try my best to update soon.

Oh if anybody has an idea for the main plot or any particular scene you want to happen in this story please let me know by messaging me. It would be of great help. If you are willing to help me think of an idea for the story and are not sure if it will fit in with the ending please let me know I would me more than willing to show you the last chapter. I will give you credit in the story. If nobody has an idea, that's okay too.

Thanks a lot for cooperating. I will try to think of ideas for the story and will try and update asap. Thanks again.

**Maria **


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC. :/**

**Next Chapter guys hope you like it **** Oh and thanks so much to Girltech101 and Man-Suz-She for giving me some ideas for this story. You guys rock!**

**July 4, 2009**

Sonny P.O.V

"Will you marry me?"

Will you marry me... that was the words that echoed throughout the whole restaurant. Will you marry me...that was also the only words the repeated again and again in my head.

"I..I...Yes!" I said shaking my head. "Yes I'll marry you." My boyfriend stood up..oops my bad, my fiancé Nick stood up slid the ring on my finger and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smiled into the kiss. I couldn't believe it I was getting married! Oh will Chad get a kick out of this. I couldn't wait to tell him.

Nick and I went straight to my apartment to tell my best friend the news. As soon as the elevator door opened I ran to the door with my key and flung it open.

Chad was sitting on the couch watching T.V. He was wearing a white v neck shirt and blue jeans, simple but good. His perfect blond hair fell slightly in his face, just above his striking blue eyes.

"So how was your 1 year anniversary lunch?" Chad asked without even taking his eyes off the television. So I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed.

"I'm getting married!" Chad's head shot up. I didn't even wait for Nick to catch up so we could tell him together. I just couldn't wait to tell Chad, so I did.

"Sorry, what?" Chad said standing up.

"I'm. Getting. Married!" I told him nice and slow letting it sink into his brain. Next thing I knew Chad was tackled me and was giving me a big bear hug. I hugged him back snaking my arms around his neck while his was around my waist. I didn't even see the angry look that was on Nick's face. I was too happy to notice.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Chad said while pulling out of the hug

"I know right," I said while pulling him back for another hug.

After we finished hugging I turned around only to be face to face with Nick. He had an angry look in his face.

"Nick... are you okay?" I asked cautiously while taking a few steps back.

"Yea, I'm fine," said Nick through clenched teeth.

Nick's P.O.V

I stood there staring at them hugging. He was hugging my fiancé and the thing is she was hugging him back. She didn't even bother to wait for me to tell Chad the news. I still stood there watching them hug, I mean come on aren't they done yet! The monster in the back of my mind was slowing creeping back again. It kept telling me that Sonny and Chad had feelings for each other, and not the friend/sibling kind of feelings either. I tried to tell it that it was not true but it kept telling me the same thing over and over like a broken c.d. Let me tell you something when someone tells you something over and over again you start to believe it and boy was I. I tried to push it back; I mean Sonny was my fiancé she wouldn't do that to me yet here I am staring at them still hugging. Involuntarily my hands became fists, my body went stiff, and my teeth clenched. Just then Sonny turned around and asked if I was okay. I answered "Yea, I'm fine," with my teeth still clenched. The monster was still talking to me.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. Here is like the first official thing in Nick's view. Hope you all liked it even though I know it wasn't that good. Sorry. I will try and update sooner but like I said before I was a bit busy and have slight writers block. I have written the last chapter of this story already so that is another thing that is slowing me down because it is easier for me to write backwards from there than the last chapter I posted so yea. I am trying to write in order and writing some backwards to and making them meet in a happy middle. So hope you all liked this chapter, it was more just still the intro and stuff. . The good stuff will come later I promise. **

**Love it? Hate it? Review **


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC…. unfortunately **

**July 5, 2009**

It was a wonderful day, people were laughing, birds were chirping, but there were some people who were sitting at home in front of a table covered with pictures of cakes.

"This one?"

Sonny shook her head. They have been doing this for hours now and they still hadn't picked the design for a cake. Who knew it would be this hard? They had gone through almost 100 cake designs and there was not one they could both agree on.

"What about this one?"

"I like it, in fact I love it. What do you think?"

"I think it is perfect."

That was it. They had finally chosen a cake for the wedding. Not to big but not too small, not to extravagant but not too simple, it was just perfect. They both were sitting there looking at the picture admiring it with smiles on their faces when the door opened.

"Nick! Guess what?"

Sonny got up from sitting beside Chad on the couch to run to her fiancé with a big smile holding something behind her back.

"What?"

"We picked the cake! Isn't it perfect?" She showed him the picture and then taking it back to admire it herself. It really was perfect. She was too engrossed in the picture to see Nick's facial expression change to one of an angry person.

"You what?" Nick's face was going red, he was flaring with anger.

"We picked the cake." Sonny replied still engrossed in the picture.

That was it. That was all it took for Nick to blow up.

"I can't believe you picked _our___wedding cake without _me_!" He spat the word _our _ like it was venom on his tongue.

"So?"

"So? So? It matters Sonny! You act like your getting married to _Chad_ and not me! How could you pick our wedding cake without even asking me! I can't believe you!" At this point Nick was yelling.

Sonny stood there no longer staring at the picture of the cake but her flaming fiancé. She could not believe he just said that. She thought she was helping. She knew his taste so if they got this cake stuff out of the way her and Nick could focus on other things and get married sooner. But no!

"Look! Don't yell at me I was just trying to help!"

"Help, Help! Huh, like I have never heard that one before. You know what, we are through!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa let's not do anything rash here." Chad had finally gotten his butt off the couch to try and help his friend from getting her marriage ruined.

"Stay out of this preety boy," Nick threatened taking a step toward Chad. "This is your fault!"

With that Nick walked out of the door and out of her life.

Silence.

It was all the followed. Silence. Nobody was bothering to move a muscle. Sonny stood there, frozen, she could not comprehend what just happened. Her fiancé just broke off their marriage and truth is she didn't even understand why. It was like it never really happened. It was like a horrible nightmare. She took her hand and touched under her eyes only to find them dry. She wasn't crying even though she just lost the love of her life. She didn't want to cry and if that wasn't enough to scare her it was the fact that it didn't hurt when he walked out that door that scared her even more.

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long for this chapter but I have been really busy with school. I have my first exams ever coming up so unfortunately you are going to have to wait a bit for the next chapter. I will try and have it out by February 1 but no promises. Sorry but I really have to focus on my exams right now especially cause it is my first one ever. I hope this chapter will keep you satisfied until the next chapter. Sorry once again. **

**Anyways tell me what you thought of the story. I thought this chapter was preety good compared to the other ones but that's my opinion. Please let me know what you think or what you think will happen next.**

**Maria **

**Love it? Hate it? Review **


	7. Authors Note: IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note**

Hey guys. I know you're probably really upset with me right now and I truly am sorry. I have been crazy busy with school and other stuff going on so I really am sorry. This story seemed like such a great story when I had the idea and now I don't think I can write a whole story with this idea. I still think it's a good idea so instead of a story I was thinking about making it a 3 shot. Let me know what you think about that. If you really want me to write it as a whole story I will try and write it for you guys. Please let me know.

**Maria **


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So here I am giving u an update thnx for waiting**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't wanna do the disclaimer**

**Sonny: But you have to do the disclaimer**

**Chad: Gosh Sonny do you have to be a goody two shoes.**

**Sonny: But Chad she has to say it. Plus I am not a goody two shoes.**

**Chad: You so are Monroe**

**Sonny: Am Not!**

**Chad: Are Too!**

**Sonny: Am Not!**

**Chad: Are Too!**

**Me: Hey guys what am I supposed to say for the disclaimer?**

**Sonny: Am Not!**

**Chad: Are Too!**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Sonny+Chad: WHAT!**

**Me: What am I supposed to say for the disclaimer?**

**Sonny+Chad: THAT YOU DON'T OWN SWAC! **

**Me: Thanks for telling it for me guys! **

**Chad: Sonny, look what you made me do!**

**July 5, 2009**

Sonny

I was still standing there not daring to move when suddenly I felt two strong familiar arms pull me into a hug. It was my best friend, Chad.

"Hey shhh..shhh..it's okay Sonny. It's okay." Chad was rubbing Sonny's back while hugging her close to his chest. Sonny pulled away.

"I'm not even crying Chad."

"Sonny," He says almost in a whisper, "You don't have to bottle your feeling up. You can cry. It's okay."

She looked up at her best friend grateful that she has him in her life. She couldn't believe that they used to be enemies. Suddenly tears started to pour out of her eyes, the weight of her fiancé breaking up with her finally taking its toll.

"It's okay Sonny. Just let it all out."

And she did. She listened to Chad and let everything she has been feeling out, anger, frustration, sadness, hopelessness, everything. While she was releasing everything out, Chad held her in his arms the whole time rubbing up and down gently on her back. During the course of this Chad had gently moved the two of them over to the couch. Sonny eventually fell asleep in Chad's arms and Chad soon followed. When they woke up neither one knew how much time had gone by but all they knew was that they both found comfort in each other's arms.

"I got it!" Sonny yelled scaring Chad.

"Gosh Sonny," He said putting a hand over his heart, "you scared me."

"But I know what to do!"

"Sonny, are you okay because you're not making any sense right now."

Sonny laughed. "No Chad I got a plan. I know how to get revenge on Nick for hurting me."

"Revenge? Who said anything bout revenge?"

"I did. Come on Chad after he just walks out of my life and doesn't even bother to tell me why he is breaking up with me. I gave him one year of my life Chad! That one year I will never get back. I wasn't him to repent ever dumping me."

"Okay, okay revenge it is. So what's your brilliant plan?"

"Glad you're so interested in it because you're going to help me."

"Oh no…no I am not getting into to one of your plans."

"Please Chaddy, for me?" Sonny batted her eyelashes and put on her best puppy dog face.

Chad quickly closed his eyes. "No, you know how I can't say no to your puppy dog face."

"What are you talking bout Chaddy?" Sonny said innocently.

"You very well know what I'm talking about," Chad replied still closing his eyes.

Hearing no reply from Sonny Chad slowly opened his eyes only to come face to face with Sonny doing her puppy dog face. Chad not being able to resist any longer gave in.

"Fine! I'll help! Oof.."

Sonny tackled Chad into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Laughing at Sonny's actions he said, "So you going to tell me 'bout your plan or what?"

"Umm yea about that…."

"Sonny, spit it out I'm dying to hear the plan."

"Umm…"

"Sonny." Chad said in a stern voice"

"Wehavetopretendwe'redating," Sonny said lighting fast.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that. Slowly this time."

"We…um….have….to…pretend…and I do mean pretend we're…umm….dating."

"What?" Chad yelled.

"Aww, come on Chaddy please." Sonny had already pulled out her puppy dog face once again.

"Fine! I'm in. But I'm only doing this to help you get revenge. Oof…"

"Deal!" Sonny yelled excited while tackling him once again in a hug.

**Hey guys sooo sorry for the extreamly long wait. I feel horrible! I just couldn't think of how to write this story but I finally sat down today and tried my best and I came up with this. So hope you like it.:)**

**Please review **

**Maria **


End file.
